


the world is ugly (but you're beautiful to me)

by klancesvlds



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail Next Generation, Self Confidence Issues, cute Natsu, doting natsu, honestly dont read its bad, lol sorry, loving, nalu family, not smut but gets pretty close, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancesvlds/pseuds/klancesvlds
Summary: I told the stars about you.____He tilted her chin to look up at him, his nose brushing against hers. “If it’s anything…” he started, his breath fanning out on her face. “I think you’re beautiful.”She looked up at him.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	the world is ugly (but you're beautiful to me)

If there’s anything Natsu is good at, it’s noticing when one of his guildmates is hiding something.

His noise usually pinpoints the problem, like that time when Jellal and Erza tried to hide the fact that they were sleeping together, or when Levy was trying desperately to keep her pregnancy a secret until Gajeel came home from a job. He can tell in a second when something’s off just by the change of scent. 

What he’s not good at, however, is keeping their secrets close to his chest. He prefers to let the entire guild in on the news he was now privy to, something Erza did _not_ like. At all. 

But Lucy…. she was different. Maybe that’s part of the reason he fell in love with her. He couldn’t tell instantly when she was sad or disappointed and forced him to _work_ for her trust, something he’d never had to do before. 

And now that he had it, he would never, _ever_ let it go. 

Of course, physical things were still easy. He’d known that she was pregnant for almost a month before she’d worked up the courage to tell him, but still, he had _waited_. He wanted her to fidget nervously, wanted her to avoid his eyes, as she tried to find the words to say something so seemingly simple. 

He wanted her to tell him on her own time, on her own jurisdiction, and he _wanted_ , so desperately, perhaps more than he’d ever wanted anything ever before, to be free to react in the way he knew she would like. 

It’s one of his fondest memories, really. The way he spun her around, grinning and peppering soft kisses on her nose, her forehead, her temple, her cheeks, until her nerves slid away and her smile matched his. Thanking her again and again for the little gift -- no, _two_ little gifts -- that she was giving him.

He couldn’t help himself from bursting into the guild and announcing that he, Natsu Dragneel, was going to be a _father_ , in the loudest voice he could muster. He did it because he knew it would make Lucy smile, and that she did, her laughter ringing out in the now silent hall, her cheeks rosy with mirth. 

Levy was the first to recover, covering her mouth with her small hands and running to Lucy, drawing Natsu’s poor wife into a crushing hug. Erza and Mirajane and Juvia (and even Lisanna) joined, Lucy squished in the middle. Her smile never faltered, but the redness in her cheeks faded, leaving her face pale as she gasped for breath. 

Natsu would’ve gone in fists-blazing, no hesitation, if he wasn’t met with an onslaught of his own. Elfman, clapping his back hard enough to make Natsu gag, yelling, “He’s a real man now!”. Gray, who had stripped in the four seconds it took for him to make his way to Natsu, pulling at his ears with his icy fingers and making his distaste of the situation _very_ clear. Gajeel, standing with Laxus, mirror images of each other with their arms crossed over their chests, muttering (not discreetly at all) that he never thought Natsu had the balls for it.

Natsu almost tackled the iron dragon-slayer. 

His eyes found their way back to Lucy even through the chaos. They always did. Her radiance was just too much for him to ever pass up. Levy was placing her new infant son, Ryn, in Lucy’s arms, ignoring Juvia standing close by with Storm (who had just entered the terrible two’s, and screamed all the damn time. Natsu could understand why Lucy preferred Ryn, who was quiet as a mouse, with dark green eyes that examined _everything_ ). He lived for the moments he could just gaze at her, and she caught his eye, grinning at him, a reminder that, yes, despite his insecurities, she loved him too. 

Oh god, he loved her. 

They decided to name their children Nashi Layla and Igneel Jude, in honor of both their parents. 

Nashi was full of fiery spirit, an almost spitting image of her father, complete with a head full of pink hair and emerald eyes. She loved to cause trouble, but, despite this, had her papa wrapped around her tiny pinky from the moment she was born. 

Iggy, on the other hand, was his mama’s boy through and through. “ _An old soul_ ,” Lucy called him, kissing his crown of blond hair. She was convinced that he would inherit her celestial abilities, and was thoroughly excited to introduce him to Aquarius and Loke and the rest of her spirits. 

But as days turned into weeks turned into months, and their two little bundles of joy grew out of diapers and pacifiers, Natsu could tell that Lucy was growing increasingly agitated with herself. 

It started with small, almost unnoticeable things, that, had he not been watching her every move, Natsu himself might’ve missed. Long before her stomach even began to show signs of swelling, she’d completely disregarded her crop tops and short skirts, favoring instead Natsu’s (very limited) collection of white shirts and coats. 

Now, he couldn’t say that he had complained. Seeing his beautiful wife in his clothes, especially while she was carrying his children and smelled _just so heavenly_ , was a huge turn on. But one single part of his brain (the only part that seemed not to be controlled by his dick) flashed red lights and tried to tell him that this was _wrong_.

He’d ignored it, of course, and turned his attentions to doting on Lucy, making sure she was comfortable and happy. 

He’d never been one to care what Lucy wore. He was absolutely terrible at social cues, and it took him a very long time to see that, if he desired her, that probably meant that other people did too. Before Lucy, he’d never even thought of nudity as something sexual at all (Gray and Igneel had made sure of that). It was just natural. 

So when people saw her naked by accident, whether in battle or not, he didn’t mind. He knew for a fact that he was the only one who was allowed to touch her, to feel her skin beneath his, and hear her hot breaths on his neck. 

He wasn’t possessive, no matter how much his primal instincts fought to be. 

But even after Nashi and Igneel were born, and even after she had trained her body back, and even after Natsu finally allowed her to accompany him on a job, she still refused to pull out her old, slightly provocative clothes. 

He could see the displeasure in her eyes as she examined her body in the clouded mirror, as she traced lines on her stomach and cupped her breasts. He could see her mind working to find the imperfections carved on her skin from carrying two children to term, the stress her body had endured and how it had changed her. 

But still, he said nothing, not knowing if it was within his right to. 

It continued until almost everyone in the guild was aware of Lucy’s newfound insecurities, something Team Natsu had never encountered before. 

It continued until Gray and Erza forced him outside, glaring daggers at him. 

“What?”

Erza smacked her forehead in frustration.

Gray gritted his teeth, grabbing Natsu by his collar and pulling him _much_ too far into his personal space. “How long has it been since you complimented Lucy?”

“ _Huh_?!”

Erza detached Gray’s hand, smoothing Natsu’s coat back with a surprisingly calm touch. “Has she been acting weird lately?”

The _no_ was on the tip of his tongue, but then he pursed his lips as he thought about how she looked at herself with so much hatred. His eyebrows furrowed. “I guess she’s been actin’ kinda weird.” 

Gray eyed him. “You love her?”

Natsu’s teeth ground in annoyance. “Of course, why ya think I married her?”

“Then tell her that, flame brain! Tell her you love her and cherish her and that you think she’s beautiful!”

Natsu thought about this, he really did, until he finally settled on, “But she ain’t really _beautiful_. She’s just…. Lucy.” He nodded his head as if that explained everything in the whole world. 

Gray lunged at him, hissing something about how much of a _terrible_ person he was, but Erza caught his shoulders and yanked him back. 

“Look at me,” she instructed him, and Natsu obliged easily. “I will watch Nashi and Igneel tonight, okay? You and Lucy need some… alone time.” Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively at the implication, and Natsu’s face burned as pink as his hair. 

He shook his head. “She ain’t gonna let ‘em out of her sight.”

Erza narrowed her eyes at him, baring her teeth. “She doesn’t have a choice.”

Natsu put his hands up in defeat. 

Erza stormed back into the guildhall, pointing a finger at Natsu’s precious toddlers, who were cowering behind their mother in a flimsy attempt to make Erza forget about her mission. 

It didn’t work. 

“You two are gonna have a sleepover with Simon so your parents can _talk_ ,” she announced, making sure to put extra emphasis so that everyone knew what she actually meant. Natsu rolled his eyes.

Every person’s head whipped around, looking at Lucy from where she was perched on a table, watching as the color drained from her face and she choked on her drink. “E-Erza!” She stammered, covering her blushing face with her hands. “Quit it. There’s no need for th-”

But suddenly, Natsu was behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her form closer towards him, tracing his nose along the line of her jaw, breathing in the scent of Lucy, Lucy, _Lucy_. “Don’t you wanna?” 

She shivered, trying feebly to push him away from her, but he was stronger, especially when he got it into his mind to cling like an overgrown koala. “Natsuuu,” she whined, turning her head from his persistent kisses to her collarbone. “Stop it.”

Wendy made a sound from where Erza was covering her eyes, and Lucy was suddenly reminded of how very _public_ this was becoming. She pinpointed a soft spot on his chest, shoving her elbow hard enough to knock the wind out of him. He fell back, hitting the floor with a clunk. 

Lucy loomed over him, glaring daggers into his skull. He realized that, with the baggy pants she was wearing, he couldn’t see her underwear from his position, and that felt _very_ wrong. Like, so wrong he wasn’t above pulling them down right here and now to catch a glimpse, because she _shouldn’t_ be hiding from him. 

He stared at her, straight into her eyes, until she blinked curiously at him. “Are we having a staring contest now?” 

“I too, mama!” Their little intelligent boy crawled on top of his father, planting his ass right on Natsu’s already severely injured windpipes, and stared up at his mother. 

Lucy’s face broke out into the smile Natsu cherished so much, and she pulled Iggy off of Natsu to cuddle him to her chest. She hummed, nuzzling her cheek into the toddler’s until he whined and demanded to be let down. 

“Luce,” he muttered, catching her attention once more when Igneel had gone back to bothering Storm. “I just wanna talk.”

Her eyebrows arched so high on her forehead that they disappeared into her hairline. “You… wanna talk?”

He nodded, not giving her a chance to respond before he’d hoisted himself up and began pulling her by the wrist to their little cottage in the woods. 

“But… Natsu! Slow down. What about Igneel and Nashi?” She dug her heels in the ground, refusing to move until he’d faced her. 

But he just looked at her, keeping his mouth shut, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. _Guess the pants are good for one thing_ , he supposed, resting his hand on her ass, ignoring the beating of her fists against his back and her shouts of help from the guild and her spirits until she’d worn herself out and clung to his vest. “I’m being kidnapped by my husband,” she murmured against the fabric. He couldn’t see her face, but he was positive it was not a happy one. 

He turned to Erza. “Make sure they’re in bed by nine.”

Ignoring Lucy’s screeches of “Eight!”, she waved them away, pulling Nashi into her arms for a hug that the little pinkette gladly succumbed her. “Go,” she commanded, and Natsu didn’t have to be told twice. 

As soon as he had let her down in their house, she slapped him across the face. Shoving her finger into his face, she huffed angrily. “Is this the kind of behavior you want Igneel to learn? Huh?”

Clutching his now aching cheek, he silently eyed her. Her eyes were bright with fury, but unshed tears gathered as she realized what she’d just done. “Oh, my god. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have hit you.” She removed his hand and replaced it with her own, soothing a finger over his hurt cheek, back and forth until it didn’t hurt as much anymore. 

“I’m sorry too,” he muttered, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. He kissed the palm, breathing in the euphoric scent that resides all over her body. 

Lucy, becoming suddenly aware of the position they were in, tried to shove her way past him, but he just tightened his hold on her. His hand traveled down to join the other on her waist, and he buried his nose into her neck, nipping at the mate mark he’d given her all those years ago. 

It was intoxicating. _She_ was intoxicating. He felt drunk, high on just being this _close_ to her. Mavis. 

“Natsu,” she whimpered. His thumb traced circles on some exposed flesh above the hem on the pants, and she gasped. He was glad to know that she was just as affected, that she still yearned for him, even after all this time. “Natsu, I…” she swallowed thickly. “I don’t want to have sex.”

“I know,” he breathed, hot air ghosting over her mark. She shivered, and he pulled back. He caught one glimpse of her expression before he knew he had her exactly where he wanted her. 

She hummed, pulling his face back into her neck. Her throat had always been one of her sweet spots, especially after he marked her as his. One lick over the sensitive skin and she’d come undone. 

He knew that’s what she wanted, to reach that high without showing herself, but he wouldn’t let her until she told him what was wrong. 

He dragged his tongue everywhere but the mark, and she whined, trying to direct his heated mouth to where she wanted it. 

He pulled back again, smirking when he saw her face. “You’re a liar.”

She gasped from the lack of contact, her face flushed prettily, and she grasped at his vest. Her eyes snapped open. “What?”

His mouth hovered over hers. “I think... ya do want it.” 

She dug her fingers into his hair, her eyes glinting with a silent dare. 

“But you have to tell me what’s wrong first.”

“Huh?”

He sighed and turned his face away from hers. “Why’re you wearing these?” He pulled at the elastic of her sweatpants. 

She looked down, catching sight of the tent in his trousers, making it hard to focus on what he was actually talking about. “These pants?”

“Mhm.”

She pursed her lips. “I… like them?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, uh-huh. You’ll like those the moment me and Ice Princess stop fighting.”

A laugh escaped her before she could stop it. “They’re comfortable,” she decided to conclude with. 

He kissed her forehead before dragging her to their bedroom, ignoring her desperate whines for him to let her go. He pushed her down on their bed, making sure she stayed before disappearing into her closet. 

He pulled out a newer outfit, one that he’d gotten for her for Valentine’s Day or an anniversary or some shit. He remembered the adoration he had seen on her face when she first saw it, which is why he’d gone on extra jobs just to get it for her. He’d wanted to see her like that forever. But, here it sits, the price tag still attached, never even worn once. 

Her face fell at the sight of it, and she twisted her hands nervously. 

“Why’d ya never wear this?”

She shrugged, avoiding his eyes. “Guess I didn’t really like it?” 

He grimaced. “That’s bullshit, and ya know it.” He sighed, sitting down next to her. He looked at her. “Well….” he trailed off. “If you don’t want it, I’ll wear it to the guild tomorrow.”

Jumping up, she grabbed the fabric from his fists. “Hell no!” She hugged it to her chest, her mouth forming a pout. 

He blinked at her, settling for a passive expression as he waited for her explanation.

She huffed, sinking to the floor, staring at the outfit crumpled in her hands. “I probably don’t even fit into this anymore.” Her confession came out softly and, had it been anyone other than Natsu, it wouldn’t have been heard at all over the _pitter-patter_ as the rain began to fall on the roof. 

But Natsu has impeccable hearing. “What makes you say that?”

She shot a look up at him, standing up in an instant. “I mean, look at me!” Tears finally began to fall freely, and she hastily wiped at them with the back of her hand. “I’m ugly and gross and fat and boring.” She covered her face with her hand, her shoulders shaking. “You wanted the truth, so now you have it.”

He surprised her by pulling her quivering form into his arms, nuzzling his nose into her hair. “Thank you,” he murmured, pressing his lips against her crown until her body stilled. 

He tilted her chin to look up at him, his nose brushing against hers. “If it’s anything…” he started, his breath fanning out on her face. “I think you’re beautiful.”

She looked up at him, and she hid her head into his collarbone. Her breathing sped up as his fingers tapped a rhythm into the skin of her hip, moving down, down, down, until she jerked back. Her eyebrows cinched. “Don’t touch me there.”

Natsu’s eyes widened, his hands acting on a mind of their own as they pulled up her (his?) shirt, examining the skin where his fingers just were. There were bumps and grooves and Natsu peered at it, realizing with a start that these were stretchmarks. 

His father had told him about this, how, when a female has a baby, her body stretches to accommodate the extra being in her stomach. Natsu had always wondered if it was the same for humans, and here was his proof. 

She yelped as he overpowered her easily, shifting their positions until she was laying on her back and he was hovering over her. Pulling her shirt up, he trailed kisses down her abdomen, stopping at one of the stretch marks. Glancing up at her, his voice deeper and huskier, he asked, “These?”

She nodded feverishly, trying to push his face away. 

“They’re beautiful too.” She stilled. “‘Cuz they’re a part of _you_ , but also ‘cuz they show that you loved me enough to have my kids, who were right here,” he kissed her belly button, “not too long ago.”

He could feel her eyes on his head, and he looked up at her, exposing his canines. She blinked, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn’t know how to respond, wasn’t used to getting compliments from him. She knew, of course, that compliments were like, _a thing_ , in relationships, but it’d never been like that for her and Natsu. He wasn’t _good_ at knowing what to say, and therefore, someone else must’ve thought she needed him to tell her that she was pretty. “Who set you up to this?”

“Set… me up?” He exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Luce, I’m allowed to tell my _wife_ that I think she’s beautiful.”

Her heart fluttered, but she still wasn’t convinced. “How come you’re just starting now, then, huh?”

He shrugged. “I just… never thought you see yourself differently than I do.” He paused. “You drive me _wild_ , Lucy.” His hands gripped her thighs. “Mavis, your _scent_ , your _hair_ , the fact that you wear my clothes, and that you had my _children_ ,” he sighed. “I try really hard to keep the crazy animal inside me from ravaging you all day, every day, and now you don’t even think you’re absolutely amazing and beautiful and…”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence before her lips were on his, one hand cupping his cheek, the other tangling into his hair, pulling him closer, closer, _closer_ , until he was _drowning_ in all that was _Lucy_.

She pulled him up so that he was over her again, battling with her tongue in a war of dominance. She gasped and broke away, panting as she pushed his vest off his shoulders, scraping her nails down his bareback.

His mouth found hers again, and he breathed the words against her lips: “I have imperfections too.”

Her fingers found the scar on his cheek, and she gently rubbed the skin there, appreciating and loving his so-called “imperfection”. She _tsked_ into his lips. “Imperfections, my ass. You’re perfect in every way, and no one would ever think otherwise.” 

His eyebrows drew together, pushing her stupid elastic pants over her hips and past her ankles. She didn’t fight him, miraculously, instead watching him bit his lip in concentration as he unbuttoned her (his?) stupid shirt, throwing it to join her pants. He followed the line of her rather well-sculpted abdomen to her underwear, greedily breathing in the scent of her. 

Her fingers tangled in his hair, and she bucked her hips up. He used his hands to push her waist back down against the mattress, holding her there. “I’m going to _worship_ you, Luce,” he grunted. She shivered, watching his every movement with half-lidded eyes. “Buckle up, I’ve got you all to myself all night long.”

She tugged at his hair, a mischevious smile playing at her lips. “Hurry up, then.”

* * *

Sneaking into a guildhall full of people is no easy task, as Natsu was figuring out. Happy still hadn’t returned from his job with Carla, so, thankfully, he didn’t need to worry about his little Exceed friend ruining his plans. 

Sunlight streamed through the guild’s windows, and the crowd of members seemed to grow larger by the second, judging by the shadows. Natsu rubbed at his temple, his headache pounding at his skull with every shout of laughter. He wishes he hadn’t slept so late.

Damn it all to Alvarez, he just wanted to grab his children and leave before anyone could ask any questions.

Resigning himself to his fate, he crawled through an open window, tiptoeing around the edge of the room. He spotted Erza, making his way over to her a quiet as he could manage. 

_Just focus on where you step_ . He held his breath. _Right, left, skip that floorboard, it squeaks, left_ \--

“Dada!” Natsu cringed, turning to see Nashi waddling towards him, hands outstretched, bubbling excitably. He picked her up, cradling her close to his chest, and flicking a crumb on her cheek to the floor.

“G’mornin’ to you, my little dragon. How was your sleepover?”

She trained her green eyes on him, gurgling incessantly. Nashi couldn’t say as many things as Igneel could, sticking mostly to _mama_ , _dada_ , and _‘Appy_. As much as it frustrated Lucy (the writer in her making it unbearable), Natsu didn’t really mind. He just figured she was a late bloomer, like he himself was. 

He lifted her up and blew a raspberry on her belly button, causing her to giggle loudly. “Y’know where your brother is?”

“Oh, you’re back already?” Natsu turned to see Lisanna staring at him, holding Igneel in her arms like he was some sort of disease. “You didn’t want to have more _fun_ with Lucy?”

He laughed nervously. It’s easy to say that Natsu misses social cues, but not _everything_ flies over his head. He’s not _stupid_. 

Holding his free arm out, he reaches to take his son from her, securing him against his chest before he braved saying anything. “Ummm… I guess not?”

Lisanna huffed. “Well, Mira is making them breakfast, so you have to stay for that, at least.” Then she sighed, poking Iggy’s nose with her index finger. He giggled. “Anytime you need someone to babysit again for a while, I’ll happily take this munchkin.” She glared at Nashi, causing her to sink into Natsu. “Not that brat, though. Mavis.”

Natsu watched her leave with as much nonchalance as he could muster. 

“So, ya guys want to stay for Auntie Mira’s breakfast?” Nashi didn’t answer, too busy sucking on Natsu’s vest zipper, but Igneel nodded vigorously. 

He slid into a barstool, settling Igneel on the seat next to him. He didn’t trust Nashi not to fall off, so he secured her on his lap, an arm entwined tightly around her waist. 

“Oh, Natsu, you’re back.” Mirajane clapped her hands together excitably, setting two plates of some sort of gross baby food in front of Nashi and Igneel. She lowered her voice: “That was quite a show yesterday. How did it go? Is Lucy okay now?” 

Natsu bit his lip. “Yeah, I think so.”

Igneel babbled next to him, turning in his seat. “Mama!” He cried out, holding his arms up to Natsu expectantly. 

Natsu chuckled. “She’s at home, Iggy.”

Mirajane quirked an eyebrow at him, nodding in the direction of the guild entrance. Natsu turned, slowly.

His mouth dropped open.

Lucy fidgeted with her hair as everyone turned to stare. She hadn’t done anything different, per se. It was just, her confidence was shining as bright as the morning sun; almost as bright as it used to. And as she stood there in the outfit he was sure they’d ruined last night, he could see her so clearly.

The girl he loved was finally back, and his heart swelled with pride. 

“Pwetty,” Igneel said, and Natsu couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

"Beautiful."


End file.
